It All Changes
by DivergentMegan
Summary: Two years since he has seen... her. Tobias has found it hard to move on when all she left was a rushed note on his bedside table.. But meeting Tris helped.. sort of. But when she returns back to Dauntless, everyone's lives are turn upside down.. [Bad Summary, First Fanfiction (: ]


**Chapter 1**

It has been 2 years since I have seen him, two years. I really do hope he remembers me, but I expect he has moved on and found someone else.. I lean out the side of the train, as far as i dare and let the cold night wind rush through the loose strands of hair that are frantically flying everywhere. I see it up ahead, the glass building that I havent set eyes on for years. Will they remember me? I have a feeling they will..  
My destination is getting closer, my heart is pounding and flouds of memories threaten to burst my brain as i jump from the fast moving train.  
I stumble a bit before regaining my balance, I breath in and smile slightly. I walk over to the ledge which I stepped on four years ago to make the first jump into the unknown black space below. I breath in an out before making that threatening jump once again, but this time I wasnt scared and laughed loudly as i noisly hit the net below. This was where I saw my dearest friend once again, but i shake it off or i know i will let out flouds of tears. I silently walk through the compound corridors, by now you may of guessed it I have entered the Dauntless Compound.. Why?  
Well i cant tell no one that just yet, I walk along the hallway that I know will lead to my best friends room. It comes in to sight and i quicken my pace, I get to the door and knock. It unlocks and their stands one of the greatest friends anyone could have, Uriah.  
I hug him tightly, "Megan..." He whispers into my shoulder, Im biting my lip as i usher him into his apartment. I close the door and turn to him, hes just staring at me.  
"Enjoying the view are we?" I grin as he snaps out his daze, but my grin soon disapears as he gives me a look and i know i have alot of explaining to do..  
"Uriah.."  
"No... Why?"  
"Please.. I can explain..."  
"Megan, you left me.. You left all of us.."  
It was true, I left him, Zeke, Marlene, Lynn, Shauna and Tobias.. But i didnt want to think about that boy right now I had to explain to Uriah why i left them with only notes by their beds.  
"I cant tell you why I left okay Uriah? You have to understand please.."  
Uriah put his hands together, resting his finger tips on his forehead his eyes were shut and he breathed in and out very loudly.  
"Fine.. but one day I will get it out of you.."  
"One day I will tell you..." I smile and hug him, he sobs a bit as I pull back.  
"Hey im back for good! Yay" I wave my hands in the air and he smiles, I breath in dramtically.  
"So hows the others...?" Uriah looks at me with sad smile,  
"The gangs fine, Zeke is still annoying, Marlene and me are happy,"  
"Congratulationssssss!" I sing and smile, I had always known he liked Mar of course i was happy for him. He smiles at me and continues,  
"Lynn is still scary as hell, Shauna and Zeke are getting married." I smile but we both know he had missed out one person.  
"And T-Four?" I only just remembered his nickname, I gulped and look at Uriah wide-eyed. Uriah tilted his head and looked down,  
"Maybe you should fine that out for yourself Megan.." I nod.  
Uriah offers me the couch and i gratefully except for im very tired. But before i fall asleep Uriah tells me about the new iniates that they have just finished initation.  
He is still talking when i fall asleep, but my dreams are still the same as usual horrible and full of my worst fears..

I wake up the next morning, with the blanket i had wrapped around me like a cockoon. But also I had 5 pairs off eyes staring at me, all grinning widely. I smile lazily and casual sit up like I havent been gone for two years. I stand up and all four of my friends hug me, Uriah has like all ready given me a trillion hugs already so he stays back and hands me breakfest. They sit down with me and chat, I push away the fact that their is someone missing from our group.  
They didnt ask me too serious questions and i told them what i told Uriah and they didnt say anything else. We all walk to the dining room, I felt a bit nervous as we approached the doors. My friends went in first, they all looked at me worried. I walk in after, only to see that my spot at the table has been taken by a blonde haired, skinny girl who has her hand intwined with Tobias.. I felt myself well up but I wasnt scared, I didnt care so i just grabbed a tray and some food and walked straight up to the table and plopped myself down next to Uriah. He looked at me then to Tobias, who was staring at me. "Me-Megan..." I just ignored the love of my life, he stood up and grabbed my arm. I felt so angry, i grabbed his arm and flipped him. He landed on his back, I resumed my space all my friends where staring at me but i didnt care. The blonde girl got up shouting,  
"T-Four, Four!" She helped Tobias up, he straighten his hair and stared at me once again. Oh my God was I getting peed off. He was whispering things to the girl, I caught her name. Tris. What a lovely name. I could feel Tobias's and Uriahs piercing stares and finally stood up.  
"Would you stop staring at me, you obviously dont find me attrative anymore if your going out with her!" I pointed at Tris, who was looking at me outraged. Tobias stood up, the hall went silent.  
"Excuse me! Im sorry you left for two years! Im sorry i had no clue where you were!" His shouts echoed around the silent hall. Not only did his shouts echo the room but the sounds of my fist contacting with his flesh make a loud noise.  
I stormed out and when i got out i punched the wall repeatedly before my knuckles where split and bruised. I sat on the floor, my head inbetween my knees which were pulled to my chest.  
I could hear Tobias coming, I knew the sounds of his footsteps.  
And for the first time in ages, I was scared of him..


End file.
